Secret
by BiebzyLovin1
Summary: You could call us friends. Buddies, aquatinces. Anything between those lines. And that's just what we are. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We've had our ups and downs, twist and turns. Just like any other pair of friends. There's just one secret though. Big enough to ruin our friend ship. And I won'tet that happen.


I've never snuck out before. Never been to a party. That would all change tonight.

I slithered from my bed and walked into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I ripped all the clothes off of my skin, and spun the crystal knob attached to the wall. I stepped in the glass cubical as steamy water poured from the spout. Letting the waters wake me, I grabbed the green bar of soap from the side and started to lather it around my body. Squeezing the last of the shampoo from the bottle, I massaged my scalp for a few moments before rinsing it with the shower's tap water. It wasn't long before I had hopped

out, and wrapped myself in a towel. Once I was finished drying myself, I figured I had to find something decent to wear. Rummaging through my closet, I picked something random, tried it on, and threw it onto the pile,already building up of clothes I was sure I couldn't wear to the party. Hopeless, I searched my closet one more time, only to find what has been hiding from me the whole time. It was perfect. It's a white dress, coming to

about my knees, with a flawless design of black butterflies near my middle, the butterflies lining out across the side of my chest and to the strap. The strap was just a collage of the butterflies leading all the way down to the middle of my back. The other stap was plain. As I slid it over my head, I admired the reflection I got from the mirror. I looked absolutely radiant. Now to style my hair. I headed back into the bathroom, and combed through my hair. In unison, switching the power button on my hair dryer. When It was fully heated, I gentle combed little sections of my hair, dragging the blow dryer over it as well. When I finally felt my hair was dry enough, I started to plug in my curling iron. My naturally straight chocolate hair was in perfect locks moments later. I only sprayed one more sprint of perfume before deciding it was time to leave. I inhaled a heck of a shaky breath. Was I seriously doing this? What of someone finds out? I tried pushing away all of those little voices in my head, avoiding all the 'what if's.' Nearing the window, I pulled the glass as far as it could go, and placed my right foot- " Kelsey? Where are you go-wing?" Dammit. "Sweetie, I'm going to Neil's." Lie. " I won't be long, promise." I gave my baby sister a warm smile, walked to her and gently placed a kiss to her forehead. " You really love him, don't you?" Stella smirked, hands on her tiny hips. " More than you could imagine. Now get to bed. Love you." I pecked her cheek once before heading back to my window, only to be interupted once again. "Wait!" Stella pleads. " Why are you going this late? And why can't you use the front door?" Man, did she have so much questions. I hesitated. " I forgot my project at his house when we were working on it. And nobody can go through the front door at this time, remember?" I stated matter-of-factly, like we had gone over it for years. She didn't seem convinced, but shrugged and waved to me , " Good night!" and she started for her bedroom down the hall. Closed and locked my door, exhaling a breath of relief I really had no Idea I was holding inside. Reaching the window, I positioned myself on the frame, and leaped onto the nearest rain pipe. Despite my quickening heart race, I felt free. I finally felt as if nothing could ever stop me. As corny as it sounds, I felt more alive than ever. I inched down the pipe, and when I found my feet touching solid earth, I was suddenly confused. What do I do now? Sure, I was 17. Don't own a car though.

Lacy could pick me up. If she isn't already at the party. I slipped my phone with a case that read 'Swaggy' from the bag I had picked up on my way out. I dialed the nine numbers I knew from heart, that belonged to Lacy's phone. It rang once. Twice. Three times before she answered. "Hello?" her voice was hoarse. " Lacy, what are you doing? The party is to tonight! Get off your ass for once! And I need you to pick me up. Be here in 20, tops. I'll be waiting out front." without waiting for an answer, I hung up. I inhaled deeply then sighed. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Do you like it so far? Tell me what you think in the reviews :) Lov u.


End file.
